Love comes in the most unusual ways
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: Sometimes we find love in the most unusual places and the same could be said about people. Follow Naruko as she finds herself in the middle of a serious operation, kidnapped by an assassin for hire and at the same time falling for that same assassin. Her once peaceful life will never be the same but will it end with a happy ending or a tragic one?
1. Ch1

**Hello and welcome to my new fanfic, its been a while since I wrote a new one. I am here to present you with my new creation inspired by Kim Hyun Joong's song and music video, Please be nice to me. Now I know that most of the content come straight from his music video but don't worry I will soon show you where I come in with my own plot line which you will see in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this short piece and have a wonderful day.**

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto or anything of or related to the brilliant and hot Hyun Joong.**

* * *

Snow fell calmly from the sky down to the city of Konoha from the dark gray clouds in the sky. As the white tuffs collected on the ground many of the cities inhabitants were out and about making their way to their destinations. A streak of silver passed by all of the pedestrians and made it's way into the shopping district of Konoha. The car came to a stop in front of a restaurant near an intersection crossing before the black tinted windows rolled down slightly. Through the small sliver of space a glint reflected of a black barrel.

* * *

"Sai!"

A pale man with hair and eyes the color of ink talking on the phone looked up at the sound of his name. He saw a woman with long golden hair and sun-kissed skin with eyes the color of the sky waving at him enthusiastically. She rushed down the street while carefully trying to keep her coffee cup from spilling. His lips stretched into a smile as she made her way down the busy sidewalk, through the falling snow while trying to avoid the people heading her way.

"I'll call you later" said the Sai hanging up his phone and slipping the sleek device into his dark blue coat pocket before tightening the black scarf around his neck.

He walked forward making his way to the blonde woman walking his way until they met at the interaction junction of the sidewalk. The woman fixed her falling blue scarf and adjusted her grip on her coffee cup before looking up and smiling.

"Naruko" said Sai as he reached over to embrace the woman in front of him.

"I missed you" she spoke into sai's chest, holding on to him tightly.

"I missed you too" he spoke softly in her hair.

"Where do you always have to go that you leave me for months on end" said Naruko releasing her hold on Sai.

" You know that's none of your business" spoke Sai with a fake smile on his face.

Naruko gave Sai a skeptic glance as her lips formed a frown. As she opened her mouth to speak, the thunderous clap of a gun going off was heard twice as loud as normal. Chaos ensued for the next couple of minutes after the gunshots. Almost immediately screams of the passing pedestrians started as many began to run for cover and in the process began pushing into each other. Pain flourished on Naruko's right side causing her to lose her grip on her coffee cup causing it to paint the ground around her a caramel color as she crumpled to the ground. Her sight began to blur around the edges of her vision and she looked around for the source of her pain. She found a big crimson blotch staining the entire right side of her white coat, saturating it a deeper shade of red each second. Glancing quickly to her left and making her world spin,she found Sai's body crumpled on the floor face down. A pool or crimson staining the crisp snow under him. A look of horror etched itself on Naruko's face as a scream tore itself from her lips. She struggled to sit up right and make her way to Sai's unresponsive body. She quickly began to sway violently as her eyelids began to droop. Soon they closed entirely hiding her blue eyes from the world as she tumbled to the frozen earth.

* * *

Across the street a man cloaked in black standing behind a building Stood and stared at the two bodies left in the snow. A bullet shot landing next to him caused him to notice the lingering presence of a lingering party. He quickly hid something on the inside of his coat before slipping away. Across the street, the barrel sticking out from the window of the parked silver sports car slid back and the window closed fully. The door opened seconds after the window was closed and revealed a tall pale man with rave tresses. He silently but quickly crossed the street and stood where the two bodies were laying. He inspected Naruko's body before kneeling down in front of her and picking her up from the ground. He made his way back to his car where he place here body in the back seat before walking back around and entering the drivers seat. Soon the engine roared to life and the car sped down the now empty street in a blur of silver. Leaving the white snow to slowly begin to blanket the carnage left behind moments earlier.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review, I would like to see your feed back to help continue improving my writing. I would also like to add that my usual updating on fridays schedule will not apply to this vic because I am extremely busy this month but will find time to update as much and as soon as possible. Thank you and have a good day :D**


	2. Ch 2

**Here is the second chapter of Love comes in the most unusual ways, I know it's friday and I said I wouldn't be updating on fridays and that actually is still the case, I just happened to finish this chapter quickly. I know this chapter doesn't have much of an exciting feel to it but it is a needed chapter. Next chapter will have more of an interaction between Sasuke and Naruko, trust me :D.**

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto**

* * *

The city was a blur of shapes and shades of black from the tinted black windows of a car. The raven haired man driving said car sat utterly silent while glancing at his rear view mirror every once in a while. His black orbs took in the motionless body of the blonde woman with an apathetic look before looking back on the road.

A small buzzing noise could be heard echoing throughout the dark car shattering the quiet. Glancing at the screen of the phone in the seat next to him, the man closed his eyes as he repressed a sigh. Pulling out a Bluetooth device from his coat pocket, he clipped it on his ear and waited for the speaker to speak.

"Hello little brother" spoke a smooth voice.

"Hn, what do you want Itachi" spoke the raven.

"Nothing, can't I call my little brother to make sure he isn't lying dead in a ditch somewhere" spoke Itachi with an amused voice

"Funny" said the raven sarcastically

"Where are you, Sasuke" spoke Itachi

"I'm driving back home," said Sasuke turning left on the road

"We need to talk when you get here," said Itachi before hanging up.

Sasuke grumbled before hanging up. He picked up his phone and dialed a number before once more connecting his Bluetooth.

"Sasuke?" Answered a woman's voice

"I need you to come over now, I need you to fix up someone" he spoke as he made a right turn.

"I'm on my way," she said before hanging up.

Sasuke hanged up and ripped the device out if his ear. He increased his speed until he reached his destination. He turned right and entered a secluded gated neighborhood. He drove up to the keypad next to the gate and punched in a code before entering. Sasuke entered the neighborhood of empty homes before he drove up the driveway of the biggest house in the center of the area. He exited his car and walked back to the backseat to pick up Naruko's body. He walked up to the house and grunted at the men in black suits and black sunglasses guarding the front door.

"Good evening Sasuke-sama" spoke one of the men, opening the door.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke as he entered the house.

Sasuke walked further back into the house by passing three more men in black suits bowing to him. He walked up the flight of mahogany stairs up into the third floor. He walked down the hall of identical doors before opening the last door. He walked into the dim, plain white room and settled his load on bed before moving to exit the room and feeling something stopping him. Sasuke looked down at his shirt to find Naruko's hand fisting the material over his heart. With an annoyed grunt, Sasuke pulled her hand off him and exited the room. He walked down to the second floor before leaning over the banister to look at the men bellow.

"Someone will arrive shortly, tell her to go to the third floor, last door" spoke Sasuke

"Yes, Sasuke-sama" said one of the men giving a bow.

Sasuke turned away from the banister and made his way to the second to last door in the hall. Upon entering the room he found Itachi sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of the heavy oak desk, in his normal business attire.

"Nice study you have here Sasuke" spoke Itachi as Sasuke passed him and sat at the desk.

"Hn, what do you want Itachi" spoke Sasuke rubbing his temples.

"I've come to talk to you about your latest target" spoke Itachi.

"I know he's been spotted back in Konoha and that you've trailed him for months, did you find him?" He asked

"No, there was another assassin there" spoke Sasuke

"Another?" Questioned Itachi

"I found them lingering behind a building watching from afar" he said

"Did you get any information from Sai, it seems that there has been an increase in trade in the black market" spoke Itachi leaning back in his chair.

"No, the other assassin's shot killed him after injuring his companion. I brought her back to interrogate her," said Sasuke.

"As always make sure to report your findings to me first before reporting them to the government" spoke Itachi

"Hn" said Sasuke

"Well, it seems like you have things under control, I'll be leaving then, take care little brother" spoke Itachi as he stood from his seat.

Sasuke slumped back in his seat and closed his tiered eyes for a moment. He sat there with his eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them and leaving his study. He climbed back up the stairs and walked into the last bedroom. When he opened the door he found a woman with short pink hair and a white medical coat on leaning over the bed. The woman was busy cleaning the dried blood around Naruko's unconscious body.

"Sakura" spoke Sasuke

"S-Sasuke, I didn't hear you come in" spoke Sakura with a startled tone.

"How is she?" asked Sasuke from the doorway.

"She's fine just unconscious from blood loss and stress. I managed to remove the bullet from her body and stop the bleeding. Her wound wasn't too sever so she should come around in a day or two but she might come and go before then," said Sakura as she finished cleaning up Naruko's wound.

"Great" said Sasuke as he walked out of the room.

Sakura quickly put her equipment away in her medical bag before running out of the room after Sasuke.

"What happened to her?" Asked Sakura walking behind Sasuke on the stairs.

"She got shot obviously" answered Sasuke as he walked into the kitchen.

"I know that," she responded sarcastically

"What I meant was, what happened that lead to her getting shot," she said as she took a seat on a bar stool on the kitchen island.

"There was a shoot out," answered Sasuke as he pulled out a drink from the refrigerator.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine," grunted Sasuke

Sakura fell silent as she narrowed her emerald eyes at Sasuke and gave him a scrutinizing look. Sasuke responded with an apathetic look before she sighed and stood from her seat.

" I'll let you go for now because I need to get going." She said walking over to Sasuke.

"Here are some bandages and medical supplies you will need to keep her wound from becoming infected. Take care Sasuke and try not to be too rough on her," she said handing him her bag before, patting his shoulder and walking away.

Sasuke finished his drink before walking up the stairs. He heard the front doors click shut as he continued to make his way up the stairs. He headed to a door that held a shinny black keypad. Sasuke quickly punched in a code before opening the door.

The room was a spacious one with cases and trunks lining the walls. He walked up to a drawer at the back of the room and searched around for a couple of minutes before producing a simple lock. Satisfied with his find he strode out of the room, which locked its self automatically.

Sasuke made his way down the hall to Naruko's room before stopping. After a few seconds he entered the room and noticed no movement from Naruko. He walked over to her motionless body and stood towering over her. As Sasuke stared at her, he caught the flutter of her eyes before they opened. Dazed crystal eyes looked straight at him in confusion.

"A-are you and angel" she spoke groggily while reaching out to touch Sasuke with a trembling hand.

Sasuke stared at her outstretched arm intensely before it fell down. He looked at Naruko's face only to see she had once more lapsed into unconsciousness. Sasuke turned around and glided out of the room. Once he closed the door he placed the lock on the small hinges on the wall and doorframe before leaving while grumbling under his breath.

" An angel? What a stupid girl"

* * *

**Yay second chapter is over, let's look forward to the third and don't forget to leave a review or something while you're here :)**


	3. Ch 3

Hello wonderful readers, i'm soo happy to have seen continuous amounts of people favorite this story. It warmed my heart every time I saw someone new and for that thank you. I know I took my sweet time with this chapter and i'm sorry about that. I had to find inspiration to write sine school life has gotten a lot more busy. Here's the next chapter and I tried making it longer for you guys. I hope you enjoy it.

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto**

* * *

Silence reigned in the dark room with an uncomfortable feeling. In the center of the dark room was a wooden table and chair. In that chair sat Naruko slumped over the table's surface. Her golden locks cascading over her face hiding it from the world. A slight groan was heard before bleary blue eyes opened slowly. Naruko looked around the room she was in finding nothing but darkness.

"W-Where am I," she mumbled

"You're awake" came a voice behind her startling her.

Naruko jumped at the sound of the voice and looked frantically around the room. The lights flickered on and revealed Sasuke standing at the doorway before he closed the door. Naruko tried scrambling out of her seat but found she couldn't. Glancing quickly at her arms she found her wrists handcuffed to the table in front of her. She also knew the same went for her ankles without having to look at them. She kept her eyes on Sasuke even as she felt a pounding pain on her right side, which she chose to ignore.

"As you can see your not going anywhere for a while" spoke Sasuke as he stood in front of Naruko

"Where am I, why am I here, Where's Sai" asked Naruko looking at Sasuke with desperation

"Hn, I don't have to answer anything, you're going to answer my questions. Now what's your name" sneered Sasuke looking down at Naruko

"Where's Sai" asked Naruko again

"What's your name" growled Sasuke impatiently

"Tell me what happened to Sai," said Naruko with a defiant gaze

"Give me your damn name," shouted Sasuke as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Tell me where Sai is first," yelled Naruko pulling against her restraints not feeling the pain from her wound due to the adrenaline rush she was getting.

"He's dead and you will too if you don't answer my fucking questions," snarled Sasuke while pulling a gun out and pointing at Naruko's head.

Naruko fell silent at the words that Sasuke spoke and turned slightly pale. A mixture of horror, sadness and disbelief flashed on her face as she processed what was going on. She looked at the gun in front of her and slumped against her chair, her adrenaline rush leaving her. Sasuke sight before lowering his gun and began pacing the room.

"Let's try again, what's your name" spoke Sasuke

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" mumbled Naruko after a pause.

"Hn, what's your connection with Sai" asked Sasuke

"Who killed Sai," she spoke not looking at Sasuke

"Didn't I tell you I'm asking the questions" spoke Sasuke lifting his gun

"It was you wasn't it, you murderer" she accused looking up at Sasuke with wild and teary eyes.

"Yes it was me" spoke Sasuke with a smirk

"Y-You fiend!" shouted Naruko

"Hn," grunted Sasuke

"I-I won't answer any of your questions, even if you hold me at gun point" said Naruko staring angrily at Sasuke with a slight droop of her head.

"We'll see about that" spoke Sasuke with a smirk

"I won't deal with murder-" Naruko trailed of as her eyes closed and she crashed into the table.

Sasuke grumbled before walking over to Naruko and pushing her body back towards the chair. Sasuke noticed the red stain on her shirt become darker. With a curse Sasuke dug into his pant's pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked all of Naruko's handcuffs before carrying her bridal style out if the room.

He moved Naruko back to her room and placed her on the bed. Sasuke then left the room and walked to his own. He quickly emerged from the room with the medical bag Sakura gave him and a shirt. He entered Naruko's room and set his objects on the bed. He quickly took off Naruko's dirty top, which revealed stained bandages. Sasuke quickly unwrapped the soiled bandages and threw them to the floor. He began to clean the blood around the wound as he inspected it. The stitches Sakura placed were still intact, just slightly loose. Digging into the medical bag, Sasuke found a needle and some of the same thread of the stiches. He took the needle and tied a small amount of thread to it before attaching it to the original end of the stitches on Naruko's side. Sasuke quickly fixed the loose stitches and wrapped the wound with new bandages. Once finished he picked up he wide collar shirt on the bed and put it on Naruko while keeping his eyes on her face. Once done with his task he gathered his materials and the soiled bandages and left the room.

As Sasuke put away his materials in his restroom and threw away the bandages he noticed his pale hands were covered in blood. With a small click of the tongue he walked up to his sink and began to wash the blood off his hands. Once done he headed into the kitchen to prepare some food for his hostage. He pulled out some vegetables and washed them before chopping then in small pieces. He placed then in a pot of boiling water and moved to the cabinets to get some rice. He loaded it into the rice cooker before staring it and waiting. He walked over to the pantry on the left side of the kitchen and picked up a plastic cup. Sasuke walked back to his refrigerator and filled the cup in his hands with water. Once done, he walked back to the cabinets, pulled out a platter and placed the steaming vegetables on it. He quickly chopped them set them to the side and walked to get the now ready rice. Once everything was on the platter he ascended the stairs towards Naruko's room.

He opened the lock holding the door and entered the room. As he turned around to close the door he didn't notice Naruko standing by the wall next to the door holding a clear vase. Before he turned back around Naruko raised the vase in her hands and brought it down on Sasuke's head. Sasuke sensing the presence behind him shifted last minute so that his upper back took the blow. Naruko stood there in horror, as Sasuke remained standing before turning to look at her. Sasuke gave her a glare and watched in amusement as Naruko pushed her self back against the wall. Sasuke looked away and walked to the nightstand next to the bed and placed the tray down before swiftly walking out of the room. He locked the door and set towards his room and crashed on his bed. Sasuke closed his eyes as he pulled the navy blue comforter over his body. He was drifting between reality and sleep when the ringing of his phone brought him down to reality. With a growl, Sasuke pulled his cover down and answered his phone.

"What" he growled into his phone

"Little brother I have something I need to discuss with you, now" spoke Itachi

"Where are you?" sighed Sasuke

"I'm outside, open up" spoke Itachi before hanging up.

Sasuke stood up from his place on his bed and trudged downstairs.

* * *

It was a while before Naruko peeled herself from the wall. She walked to her bed where she sat down and looked at the closed door. She gazed at it for a few seconds before she caught the tray sitting on the nightstand in the corner of her eye. Tearing here gaze from the door she looked at the steaming food before giving a small scowl.

"This won't make me forgive you" she spoke as she reluctantly took a spoonful of food and sat on the bed.

Naruko sat still with the spoon in her mouth as her eyes widened slightly. She pulled the spoon out and went for seconds.

"That bastard, he even found a way to make rice and vegetables more delicious then they should" she grumbled in between bites.

Once done with her food Naruko paced back and forth in her room. She took in her only possible exits only to find them both locked. She let out a frustrated sigh as she looked out the window. As she gazed longingly out the window she heard Sasuke's muffled steps heading downstairs.

"I wonder what that bastard's up to now" she spoke as she continued to look out the window.

It was then she caught the sight of a sleek black car followed by another headed towards their residence. She watched as men in black suits stepped out from the first car made a circle around the second car. She watched them shield whoever was in the car as they made their way into the house and out of view.

"What are you up to?" she asked as she stood up and lay down on the bed in her room.

* * *

Sasuke reached his front door and turned the handle opening the door. There in his front steps were his older brother and a crimson haired man in a dark suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"Who's this?" asked Sasuke looking at the man

" Why don't we talk in your office" spoke Itachi

"Hn" spoke Sasuke as he turned around and headed up stairs with the other two men.

" What is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Sasuke as he entered his office and sat at his desk.

"This has to do with Sai" spoke Itachi as he sat down in front of his brother's desk along with the other man.

"I'm guessing it's important since you came and didn't send someone else" spoke Sasuke looking at his brother

"Hn, this is kurama one of my business associates and best friends" spoke Sasuke motioning to the man next to him.

"...and this is relevant how" said Sasuke arching one brow

"That no good bastard is engaged to my little sister" spoke kurama, giving Sasuke a heated stare with is ruby eyes.

"Kurama here found about Sai's dealings and came to us with information" spoke Itachi

" and what would that be" spoke Sasuke

"My family runs the biggest medical company here in Japan and has lately been targeted by black market bandits. They have been boarding some of our smaller ships and stealing some of the ingredients to make medicine along with medicine from foreign places. Some of my men managed to capture one of the bandits and got out of him that he worked for Sai. He said he would be here overseeing another operation he was co-operating with someone else. He didn't say who though." Spoke kurama leaning back in his seat.

" Hn, you said your sister is engaged to him, where is she now?" Asked Sasuke

" That's something else I needed to tell you little brother" spoke Itachi

"Kurama here along with his father, has requested for your services in protecting her"

" Itachi, I know you give me my orders but I'm not a babysitter," said Sasuke with a blank look.

"She may be the only link you have to this operation Sasuke, like it or not you're going to take up this task" said Itachi giving his brother a knowing look.

Sasuke gave his brother a defiant stare before tearing his eyes from him and looking at Kurama.

"Where exactly is she right now" asked Sasuke

"You see that's why you come in, it's been two days since we have heard from her. We need you to locate her and keep her safe by any means possible" spoke Kurama

Sasuke clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them as a sigh escaped his lips.

"What does she look like?" he asked

Kurama reached into his slacks and pulled out his leather wallet. He flipped through a few pockets before pulling out a photo and sliding it across Sasuke's desk. Sasuke picked up the photo and arched one brow as he gazed at the picture. He immediately placed it down on the desk.

"Hn, it seems looking for her won't be a problem" he spoke

"How so" asked Itachi raising a brow

"Because she is already under my custody" spoke Sasuke casually

" You have her, where is she, let me see her!" exclaimed Kurama gripping Sasuke's desk.

"Hn, you can't see her right now, she's not in the best condition right now. I brought her back with me after she got in the middle of things" spoke sasuke.

Kurama tensed slightly before speaking.

"She's ok right?" he asked

"Hn, she's fine," said Sasuke

"I see" spoke Kurama leaning back into his chair.

" Well since we're done with what we came for we'll be leaving now" spoke Itachi rising from his chair. Kurama and Sasuke stood and together they walked out of the office and into the hallway. Sasuke walked both men out to the front door before waiting for them to exit. Itachi walked straight out of the house with Kurama following him. Kurama stopped before turning around to face Sasuke.

"Please take care of her," he said

Sasuke gave a curt nod and Kurama turned around and walked to the car where Itachi was waiting. Sasuke closed his front door and stood there with his back against the door for a few seconds. He walked back into his house rubbing his shoulder before grunting slightly.

"Hn, troublesome girl" he said as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and i'll try and update as soon as I can. Once again please review and tell me what you think, it gives me motivation. to continue writing :)**


	4. Ch 4

Hello my wonderful readers I have decided to finally show my face after such a long time since my last up date (-_-). I just want to say how happy it's made me to see people continuously add this story to their favorites or follow me. I want to thank all of you for your support, and to make it up to you I wrote my longest chapter ever I think?. Anyway I hope you like this next chapter and I'm pretty sure you can see where the next chapter is going :D.

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the idea of Naruto or the lovely song by Kim Hyun Joong.**

* * *

Morning crept up on the night quickly, chasing away the darkness with its light. The suns rays were slowly changing the sky's colors as it spread through the horizons. The bright light was no match for the heavy black curtains located in a certain raven's room. They blocked out everything leaving the room dark as a shadow even with the sun's harsh rays dancing across it. A pale hand crawled from under the navy comforter and pulled down the sheets revealing an irritated Sasuke. Glancing at his window and noticing how dark the curtain looked caused a scowl to grace his pale lips. Ripping the sheets from his body violently he stood up and went to his restroom.

A good half hour passed before the restroom door opened and released clouds of steam. Sasuke walked out wearing nothing but a towel on his slim waist and another around his shoulders. He ignored the winter chill that latched to his body as he pulled out fresh clothes for the day. He pulled on some black slim jeans with a silver pocket chain. He wore a black plain shirt with a dark blue hoodie over it. After pulling on a pair of black socks he made his way to his bed. He quickly made his bed before trudging out of his room.

Sasuke made his way to the room Naruko resided in and opened the lock. He placed the lock in his pocket before walking into the room. He noticed Naruko's absence in the room and turned to find the restroom light on through the bottom of the door. Sasuke leaned against the wall adjacent to the restroom door and waited. Soon the door opened and Naruko walked out failing to notice Sasuke.

"Go take a shower," grumbled Sasuke

At the sudden voice Naruko jumped and snapped her head towards Sasuke's direction looking at him with startled eyes.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked placing a hand over her chest.

"Hn, I said go take a shower, you're filthy," he grumbled in disdain

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have anything else to wear" she snapped irritated

"Just go" growled Sasuke with a dark look

"Fine" yelled Naruko stomping to the adjacent restroom while mumbling something that sounded like asshole.

Sasuke waited until the door slammed closed before moving away from his position on the wall. He trudged to his room and opened his closet door and dug around some boxes and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants along with a white long sleeve shirt. He closed the closet and made his way back to Naruko's room just in time to hear the water shut off.

"What now genius" called Naruko from within the restroom

"Open the door" spoke Sasuke

"You wish," snorted Naruko

"Open the damn door, I have clothes for you" growled an irritated Sasuke

An "tsk" sound was heard before the door began to open. Soon Naruko's hand appeared behind the small gap of the opened door. It groped around blindly reaching out for the promised set of clothes. Sasuke pushed the clothes in her hand and waited for her to finish changing. About five minutes later the door opened fully to reveal Naruko drowning in the black sweat pants and white shirt.

"You didn't have anything smaller?" She asked annoyed while folding the waist of the pants.

"Hn, deal with it princess" snapped Sasuke before walking out of the room and leaving the door wide open.

"Geese someone needs their daily dose of caffeine" grumbled Naruko

She noticed the opened door and walked carefully towards it. She peeked out and looked in both directions before stepping out. She was heading down the stairs and turned the corner only to smack right into Sasuke's chest.

"Took you long enough, follow me" he said as he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Naruko stood there for a moment and rubbed her forehead for a while.

"Damn him and his hard chest" she grumbled as she walked to where she assumed the kitchen was.

She entered the kitchen and found Sasuke standing in front of a coffee maker. He pressed a button before turning around and walking to the cabinets next to him. Naruko took a seat at the kitchen's island and watched Sasuke pluck two mugs from the cabinet. She sat quietly as she looked around the kitchen taking in every detail she could. She was pulled out of her musings when a coffee mug was placed in front of her. She watched Sasuke as he took a seat across from her and then stared back at the coffee.

"What's this? "She asked

"Coffee what else does it look like" Sasuke spoke as he began to take a sip of his coffee.

"I know that, what I meant is why did you offer me, your hostage, a cup of coffee" she ground out

"Hn, there's been a change in plans" spoke Sasuke

"Plans?" Asked Naruko

"Hn, as of now you are my charge and I am to do whatever it takes to keep you here, safe" drawled Sasuke

" And who put you in charge" spoke Naruko still not touching her coffee

"Your brother" said Sasuke with a smirk

Naruko's face turned into one of shock, anger, sadness and understanding before settling back to normal in the span of a few seconds. She looked down at her cup of coffee and scrunched her nose in distain.

"Are you going to give me some sugar and milk? Just because you like to drink black coffee like your soul, doesn't mean I do. "Spoke Naruko

Sasuke rolled his eyes before standing up and heading towards the pantry. He opened the door and pulled a sugar jar before walking to the fridge and pulling a carton of milk out. He placed them in front of Naruko along with a spoon and watched her fix her coffee. Sasuke cringed slightly as he watched Naruko add spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her coffee. He watched her with a calculating gaze as she drank her coffee and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I rather have black coffee than end up with diabetes," snorted Sasuke as he drank his coffee.

"You won't get diabetes from a little sugar" spoke Naruko defiantly

"A little is a spoonful or two, not the entire jar dobe"spoke Sasuke

"Maybe if you had some sugar you wouldn't be so much of a teme" fired back Naruko

"Hn, sugar has nothing to do with a person's attitude dobe," said Sasuke

"Right, right, whatever, I'm hungry are we just going to sit here and drink coffee all day or are you going to make breakfast?" Asked Naruko

"Hn" grunted Sasuke getting up and walking I the fridge.

He pulled out a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon before heading to the stove.

"I don't really like bacon, can you just make me eggs?" Asked Naruko from her seat.

"You? I never said anything about making breakfast for you" said Sasuke with a smug look on his face

Naruko sputtered indignantly before huffing and standing up. She walked past Sasuke grumbling as she walked to the fridge and opened it to see its contents. As she searched the fridge she along with Sasuke failed to notice the small smile he wore on his face as he made his breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast went by as quick as it started. It was a quiet affair with and occasional conversation or insult thrown in. After both finished they walked into the dark living room located in the far back of the house. Sasuke made his way to a couch before he sat down and stared blankly at Naruko. Getting the message she stumbled her way to the couches in the dark. Sasuke reached back and pulled the drapes behind him apart allowing light to enter through the big glass windows that made up the back wall.

"Since your going to be my charge you are allowed to roam the place as you wish, there are only a few rules" spoke Sasuke looking directly at Naruko

Naruko rolled her eyes before meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"First, you're not allowed to enter my room and study without my permission" spoke Sasuke.

"Second you aren't allowed to leave the house whatsoever, I will know if you leave and will find you and drag you back here by your hair if I have to." Said Sasuke.

"Third, you cannot interfere with anything I do and that includes any of my possessions understand" said Sasuke

"Yes your highness" spoke Naruko sarcastically

As soon as Naruko finished speaking a quiet buzzing was heard. Sasuke reached into his pants and pulled out his phone, and unlocked it before answering.

"What is it?" Asked Sasuke

"Hello to you too, princess" spoke a male voice.

"What do you want" ground out Sasuke as he watched Naruko wonder to the other curtains in the Living room.

"You have a new assignment you have to check out. All of your information has already been sent to you," drawled the voice on the other line.

"Hn, I got it" spoke Sasuke as he stood up.

Sasuke removed the phone from his ear and held it low to the ground. He looked at Naruko who had turned around from opening various curtains from the glass wall.

"Stay here" grunted Sasuke as he walked out of the living room before once again placing the phone to his ear.

"Oi, Oi, you still there" asked the person on the other line.

"Hn, I'm on my way but I need a favor from you" spoke Sasuke as he headed up stairs and into his room.

" Oh the mighty Uchiha needs a favor, from little old me?" spoke the voice amused.

"Quit your shit Suigetsu," said Sasuke as he started up his laptop resting on his desk.

"Alright boss, what is it?" asked Suigetsu

"I'm going to need you to come to my house and guard it" spoke Sasuke as he scanned the contents of the folder he was just sent.

"Guard it? From what?" asked Suigetsu

"Not from someone, I need you to make sure no one leaves it" spoke Sasuke as he studied the picture of his next target.

" I thought you lived alone" spoke Suigetsu

" It doesn't concern you who this person is just make sure they don't get out," growled Sasuke as he turned off his laptop before closing it.

"Yeah, Yeah I got it, I'll do it," responded Suigetsu's bored voice.

"Hn, I'll be leaving soon" spoke Sasuke before hanging up.

Sasuke turned his phone on silent before slipping it into his pants pocket. He walked over to his closet while pulling off his hoodie and tossed it aside. He opened his closet and pulled out a black double-breasted trench coat that went down to his abdomen in the front and went down to the floor on the back. He fastened the buttons that came down in diagonal strips of cloth across his chest. He plucked a pair of shin length black combat boots and tucked his pants into them. After he was done dressing he walked out of his room and into the hallway.

Sasuke stopped at his weapons closet and punched in the code to unlock the door. He stepped in and pulled a black leather belt with various kinds of bullet packs fastened on them. He strapped the belt on his slim hips before moving to gather actual weapons. He picked out two handguns, which he placed on holsters, which he attached on his belt. He pulled a couple of knives which he stashed one in each boot and one in each cuff of his coat. He gathered a larger switchblade, which he placed inside his coat before gathering a few more knives. Once he gathered enough weapons he closed the door and walked down stairs. On his way down stairs he ran into Naruko who was coming out of the living room.

"What's with the change in clothes?" asked Naruko as she eyed Sasuke's outfit.

"None of your business" spoke Sasuke as he walked towards the front door.

" Where are you going?" asked Naruko turning to face Sasuke.

"It doesn't concern you, stay here and remember what I said about you leaving" spoke Sasuke not turning around before opening the door and exiting the house.

Naruko quickly ran to the front of the house and peaked through the curtain windows. She saw Sasuke walking out into the circular driveway before getting into his car and pulling off. Naruko pulled away form the window and ran upstairs into the room she was staying in. She quickly found her shoes and pulled them on before running back down stairs ignoring the pulsing of her wound. She took another peak out the window and saw it was clear before opening the door slowly. She waited with bated breath for an alarm to ring; once she was sure no alarm was going to ring she dashed out into the front yard while the adrenalin in her system blocked out the pain of her wound. Just as she made it to the end of the front yard, the loud clap of a gun going off was heard and the ground in front of her was left with a bullet imbedded in it. Naruko looked around wildly until she spotted a man dressed in black rounding the corner of the house.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked the man with a grin

Naruko stayed silent as the man walked up to her with his gun still in his hand. He was covered in black from head to toe just like Sasuke had been but the man in front of her had some color unlike Sasuke. He had short, silver hair with pale blue undertones and purple eyes. As he approached Naruko she noticed his teeth were quite pointy looking.

"So you're the thing that can't leave the house that Sasuke was telling me about" spoke Suigetsu while walking around Naruko.

"Who are you" spoke Naruko hiding the fear she felt from her voice.

" That's nothing you need to concern yourself about dear, now why don't you be a good little girl and go back inside the house hmm" said Suigetsu as he stopped in front of Naruko.

"Never" spoke Naruko before lashing out and punching Suigetsu in the face.

Suigetsu not expecting a punch to the face crumpled to the ground and Naruko ran forward. She ran until she couldn't see the Suigetsu or the house she got out of. She continued running forward panting heavily as she did so. She kept running without looking back until she came across the gate that encircled the area. Her heartbeat increased as she felt a smile grace her face at the sight of her freedom. She was halfway to the gate when suddenly a blur of black shot out from the near by bushes and latched on to her shoulder. Caught of guard Naruko wasn't able to keep her balance as the black shape hurled her to the ground. Naruko fell to the ground violently and cried out in pain as her wound came in contact with the ground. Naruko opened her eyes to find that the black shape was none other than Suigetsu. He stood a couple of feet in front of her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That hurt like a bitch you know, If Sasuke didn't want you protected I would have killed you by now" he spoke while rubbing his sore jaw.

Naruko scrambled up from her position on the ground and crawled backwards as Suigetsu walked towards her. She looked around wildly trying to find a way to get away from him. She looked at the various houses in the streets before turning back to face Suigetsu.

"Help! Someone help me! This man is trying to kidnap me!" She screamed desperately as she continued to back away.

"Scream all you want, no one's going to hear you, in case you haven't noticed no one else lives here besides Sasuke" spoke Suigetsu with a smug look on his face.

Horror flashed on Naruko's face as Suigetsu advanced on her and grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her up. He grabbed her other arm and pinned them behind her back. He gave her a push to make her walk forward and pushed her back to the house. Naruko dug her heels into the ground and struggled and screamed the entire time.

* * *

Sasuke looked up as he pulled up to the side of a high-class bar's parking lot. He sat in his car and watched as people walked up to the front door where a burly looking man stood and let them in. He scanned the surrounding area and found a side door located not to far from where he was parked. Quickly unbuckling himself, Sasuke exited his car and walked to the door. He stuck to the shadows of the building making sure no one was around before trying the door's handle. He gave a smirk as the handle opened before pulling it opening and entering the building. The building was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside and was dimly lit by the hanging light fixtures on the ceiling. Sasuke looked around the small crowd of people beginning to form before noticing his target was nowhere in sight. Turning his head left from where he stood hidden, he notice a slightly hidden staircase. Not wasting anytime, Sasuke dashed to the staircase and climbed up the stairs with an accurate grace that left his steps silent.

Once at the top he noticed that the top floor was another bar but more reserved. Where the bottom floor looked more like a nightclub, the top floor has a classier look to it. The room and its tables and furniture were placed in a circular fashion that revolved around the bar, which was located in the center. Fortunately like the first floor, the second floor was also dimly lit which made Sasuke impossible to see from his spot by the shadowed staircase. Sasuke stood for a moment and was about to head further into the room towards the other set of stairs when his target came walking down those very steps. Sasuke waited until his target sat at the bar and ordered his drink before making his move. He was completely silent as he approached the man sitting alone in at the bar. It was when he was within reasonable distance he pulled out one of the many knives he had on him and flicked it open. It was the small noise of the knife that alerted the man of his company but by then it was too late. Just as the man turned to face Sasuke, the knife was already sailing straight at him. The only thing the man managed to do was widen his green eyes as the knife sank into his neck right into his jugular. It was seconds before the man slumped and fell forward onto the floor.

Sasuke went to retrieve his knife when he heard a choked gasp. Looking up he saw two men wearing black suits on top of the staircase looking down at the dead man. Sasuke cursed and the men sprang at him while pulling out guns. Sasuke turned to run towards the exit only to find it blocked my two more men in black. Growling Sasuke ducked and kicked out and tripped the man that had advanced from the back. The men began shooting at Sasuke, which cause him to retreat into the shadows of the room. Using the darkness to his advantage he pulled out a couple of his knives. He threw them and managed to take out two of the men and injure one of them. He turned around and jumped on a couch and hopped up to the bar throwing two more knives at his targets, each one sinking in the persons neck. As the men dropped to the floor, Sasuke hopped off the bar and made his way towards the exit. As he turned to go downstairs another man dressed in black sprang from the shadows wielding one of Sasuke's own knives. With quick speed Sasuke turned around and caught the man's blade with his right hand. His attacker had a baffled look as he watched Sasuke's blood running down the hand that was gripping the blade. Wasting no time at all Sasuke pulled the knife out of the man's hand before sinking it into his abdomen. Sasuke pulled the knife out as the man gave a gasp before bringing it down again a second time to slice the man's throat.

Sasuke let go of the man's limp body and threw it on the floor with a look of disgust. He also tossed his knife along with the body before making his exit down the staircase. None of the clubs staff or customers noticed his exit and would not noticed someone slipped in until they found the mass of dead bodies on the second floor. Sasuke entered his car quickly and buckled himself before starting the engine. He ignored the stabbing pain that came from his gaping wound as he drove back to his home.

His drive back home was silent and slightly uncomfortable do to his wound. By the time his gates came into view it was nighttime and he was feeling slightly lightheaded from blood loss. Once Sasuke pulled into his drive way he trudged out of the car and up to his front door. Quickly punching the code in the keypad he opened his door and entered the house. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. He turned on the hall light switched and walked into his home.

"Welcome back boss" came the voice of Suigetsu as he slinked out of the shadows of his living room.

"You're still here" Said Sasuke in an annoyed voice.

"Just thought I would wait until you came back before leaving your charge alone just in case she tries something again" spoke Suigetsu.

"Hn, where is she now?" asked Sasuke pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"In there, with that said I'll take my leave," said Suigetsu as he walked out of the door.

Sasuke walked into the living room and turned on the light switch and found Naruko bound and gagged sitting on his couch looking extremely angry. Sasuke sighed exasperated before heading towards her and quickly untying her and removing the piece of cloth on around her face. As soon as Naruko was freed she sprang away from Sasuke and gave him a fierce glare.

"Don't touch me you monster," she yelled at Sasuke.

"What's your problem now" spoke Sasuke.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM," she yelled at him.

"What did I do wrong, you seemed fine this morning" growled Sasuke not appreciating getting yelled at just as he arrived home.

"What did you do…what did you do I'll tell you what you did" yelled Naruko advancing towards sasuke

"You killed my fiancé, you kidnapped me, you're holding me hostage and you constantly threaten me, that's what you did" Spat Naruko through gritted teeth.

"And I "seemed" fine this morning because I was just going along with this fucked up mess waiting to make my escape, in case you didn't know I hate here" she yelled once more as she reached out to lash out.

Sasuke caught her hand with his right hand and gave a miniscule wince that Naruko didn't catch before squeezing her hand with a crippling force.

"Hn, first of all you're here because of your family princess, if you want anyone to blame it's them, second, you have no idea of the mess you're involved in so if I were you I would be glad that I let you live this long, after all I did kill you're fiancé in cold blood" Spat Sasuke as he glared at Naruko with intense hatred that tinted his onyx orbs crimson.

"I loathe you," hissed Naruko as she stared at Sasuke's crimson eyes before struggling out of his grip.

"Feelings mutual," hissed Sasuke before letting go of Naruko's wrist harshly.

Naruko pulled back with a look of hatred and disgust before pushing past Sasuke and rushing up the stairs to her room. It was then when she was in the safety of her room she noticed the blood staining the hand sasuke was gripping earlier. She looked at it before ignoring it and flinging herself on the bed and shutting her eyes to prevent tears from escaping.

Sasuke waited until Naruko was completely gone before he let his shoulders sag. All of his anger combined with his still bleeding wound drained him of all his energy. He began to sway where he stood and his sight became unfocused. Cursing silently he stumbled towards the couch where he collapsed and lost consciousness while his hand dripped blood in a pool on the floor.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys leave some reviews and not just favorite this story, I'm not saying I don't appreciate that your favorites (because I do) but I would like to hear some commentary on my stories progression so far. Take care and have a wonderful day **

**vampire-charmer-101**


	5. Ch 5

**Hello wonderful readers I'm back after a while of not posting. I'm sorry about that I had a lot to do and my graduation which kept me quite busy but non the less here is my next chapter, enjoy.**

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto, I also don't own the idea for Sasuke's coat I found a really kick ass picture on tumblr and had to use it for that.**

* * *

Naruko awoke the next day to find her room freezing. She sat up and rubbed her sleep filled eyes before slowly blinking to adjust to the morning light. She looked out the window next to her bed and found a thick layer of fresh untouched snow on the lawn. She looked away before lying back down and pulling her maroon bed sheets around her and over her head until she was nestled in a cocoon of blankets. She brought her arms to rest under her chin before she closed her eyes once more. She lay still for a few moments before she opened her eyes and looked at her arms. She then noticed the dry blood that spiraled around her right hand.

"Did I have this before I went to bed?" Questioned Naruko analyzing her hand.

"This must be that teme's fault, him and his damn cold house" grumbled Naruko as she shrank further into her sheets.

She lay there completely still with her eyes closed as she realized something. One, Sasuke had a big wound and was bleeding heavily by the amount of dry blood on her wrist. Two, the house was never cold; Sasuke always made sure his house was comfortable for him. With the startling realization that something must have happened to Sasuke, Naruko bolted up right from her cocoon of bed sheets and stared at her door through her sleep tossed hair.

"Sasuke" gasped Naruko as she scrambled out of bed pushing her wild hair out of her face.

Naruko ran out of her room and into the hallway full of closed doors. She ran and opened all the doors she could and stuck her head in them. They were all barely furnished and untouched just like her room had been. She quickly closed the door and continued her task. She quickly dismissed the locked doors and continued to make her way to the last door in the hall. She opened the door and revealed Sasuke's dark colored room.

"S-Sasuke" she called out as she peaked from the door.

Not getting an answer she walked fully into the room to find it empty of its owner. She moved to the restroom and found it also empty. Gathering that no one slept in the room for the night, Naruko made her way down the staircase taking two steps at a time. She headed into the living room since it was the last place she saw Sasuke in. When she entered the threshold of the living room, she found Sasuke sprawled on one of the couches.

"Sasuke" she called hesitantly from the doorway.

When no response came from him she rushed to his side and shook him gently.

"Ne, teme wake up" she called as she kneeled at his side.

Naruko continued to shake Sasuke until he rolled over from the shaking. It was then Naruko noticed how pale he was. At the sight of his sickly paleness, Naruko stopped moving him. She placed her palm over Sasuke's forehead and looked over his rumpled form. A gasp escaped from her lips at the burning heat coming off the raven-haired man. She pulled her hand back quickly and caught sight of Sasuke's extended hand covered in dry blood. At the sight of the puddle of blood, Naruko felt her body freeze as an ice-cold fear ran through her entire body.

"Oh God, this is my entire fault" she whispered quietly staring horrified at the wound.

Naruko sat still for a moment before shaking her head and snapping out of the moment she was having. She stood up and pulled her shirt up and unrolled the bandages covering most of her torso. She took the relatively clean bandages and wrapped them around Sasuke's hand to further stop the bleeding.

"I'll fix this I promise" whispered Naruko as she looked at Sasuke's calm resting face.

Once done with her task, Naruko began to remove Sasuke's black coat and other items the weighed him down leaving him in just his pants and shirt. Once done, she draped one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist before standing up. After the initial struggle with his weight, Naruko slowly began to make her way up the stairs. Once up on the third floor Naruko dragged both of them to Sasuke's room where they collapsed on his bed. Naruko lay there for a while catching her breath as she stared at Sasuke's unresponsive body.

After a few minutes she stood up and rummaged around the room for a blanket. After finding a thin blanket on the top shelves of the closet and tucking Sasuke in bed, Naruko made her way back to the living room. She walked to the living room to pick up Sasuke's coat and belt and made her way back to his room. She deposited the coat on the back of the desk chair in the room while she placed the belt on the desk. She then proceeded to the restroom to look for medical supplies. She opened various cabinets and found all types of medical equipment there.

"How many times has he been wounded like this or worse" she spoke sadly as she stared at all of the supplies before she pulled out some bandages, disinfectant, salve and gauze from a cabinet.

She set all of her supplies on the nightstand next to where Sasuke was laying. Pulling the chair from the desk located at the wall opposite from the bed, Naruko took Sasuke's arm from under the blanket and gently removed his bandage. She began cleaning the wound as gently as she could to prevent excess bleeding. Once all of the dry blood was cleaned off from around the wound and the rest of the arm, Naruko began to apply the salve on the wound and wrap it with new clean bandages. Once done, she gave a small smile at her work before tucking his arm back under the covers. She looked up at Sasuke's face before reaching over and running her hand through his soft raven locks.

"He looks so vulnerable, almost like a child" she whispered

She continued to look at Sasuke until she noticed her hand running through his hair. Stilling at her action she pulled back her hand and shook her head at her unconscious action before standing up and picking up the medical supplies. As she turned her back to go into the restroom she failed to notice the small content smile on Sasuke's resting face.

* * *

Sasuke's onyx eyes fluttered open sometime around noon. He looked around his room groggily as he took in slowly his surroundings. He looked down at himself and found he was tucked in his bed and his coat was missing along with his weapons and shoes from the day before.

"How the hell did I get here" he whispered hoarsely as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh you're up" came Naruko's voice from the hall.

Sasuke snapped his neck to the entrance of his room to find Naruko standing there holding a tray.

"What are you doing here, didn't I tell you that you aren't allowed in my room" Sasuke huffed weakly looking at the tray in Naruko's hands.

"Well if you haven't noticed your sick and someone has to take care of your sorry ass and I'm the only one around, which you should feel grateful about since I had to drag you up here" said Naruko with a scowl as she placed the tray down on the nightstand.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke softly closing his eyes weary eyes.

A moment of silence passed before Naruko walked up to Sasuke who still had his eyes closed. She brought a cloth soaked in lukewarm water and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. Feeling the wet towel Sasuke's eyes snapped open revealing his dilated pupils.

"What are you doing" he spoke flatly while boring holes on Naruko's face with his eyes.

"Trying to bring down your fever, you're shivering" mumbled Naruko as she focused on adjusting the rag.

At her words Sasuke felt himself shivering before a wave of fatigue crashed into him. He felt the pounding in his skull as his whole body began to feel heavy. Sasuke watched Naruko with tiered eyes as she continuously placed the rag on his forehead after dipping it and ringing it out in a bowl of water. It wasn't long before he began to slowly relax into his bed and feel sleep start to creep up on him.

"Here take this" said Naruko handing Sasuke a glass of water and two pills.

Sasuke snapped out of sleeps clutches at the sound of Naruko's voice and wordlessly sat up, took said items in hand and quickly downed the pills. He returned the empty glass to Naruko who placed it on the tray before picking up a bowl and spoon.

"You need to eat something, here have some soup" she spoke as she handed Sasuke the bowl.

Sasuke looked at the bowl before slouching back on his bed. He gave Naruko a blank stare before speaking.

"I don't have the energy to do it, feed me"

Naruko gave Sasuke a bewildered look before sighing in defeat and picking up the spoon. She filled it with soup before blowing on it slightly and passing it to Sasuke. Sasuke opened his mouth and ate the soup with no complaints.

"Your going to need to go to a doctor soon" spoke Naruko while blowing on a spoonful of soup.

"What for" grunted Sasuke softly before eating the offered soup.

"I cleaned your wound as best as I could but it looks like it's going to need stitches" spoke Naruko handing over more soup.

Sasuke ignored the soup and instead pulled out his right arm from under his blanket. He looked at the red specks marring the pristine white of the bandages and curled his lip in distaste. The angry blotches made his stomach churn and his fatigue worse.

"I'm not hungry anymore" mumbled Sasuke looking away from his wound.

"Are you ok?" Asked Naruko putting back the bowl on the tray before giving Sasuke a worried look.

"I'm fine" he mumbled as he slumped back completely on the bed with a tiered huff.

"You should rest now and go to the hospital later" spoke Naruko standing up not looking away from Sasuke.

"I don't need to go there, where's my phone" mumbled Sasuke as he lethargically searched his pockets.

"Here" spoke Naruko handing Sasuke his phone from his coat resting on her chair.

Sasuke slowly took the phone out of Naruko's grasp before unlocking the device. He scrolled through his contacts before landing on the one he was searing for. Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to make himself more comfortable on his bed with the phone up to his ear.

"Sasuke?" Answered a woman's worried voice.

"Sakura I need you to come over right now" huffed Sasuke without opening his eyes.

"Are you ok? Are you sick? What's wrong?" Asked Sakura worried.

"I'm fine, I just need some help with a small wound" mumbled Sasuke softly.

"I'm on my way" she said before hanging up.

Sasuke pulled his phone away from his ear and opened his eyes to look at Naruko's frowning face. He handed her his phone, which she put on his nightstand before looking back at him.

"When Sakura arrives show her here" spoke Sasuke with drooping eyes.

"Sure, get some sleep now Sasuke" spoke Naruko ruffling Sasuke's raven hair playfully before picking up her tray and leaving the raven alone to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the front door's handle turning startled Naruko from her place drying dishes in the kitchen. She quickly put up the last of the dishes before walking out and almost running into a surprised Sakura.

"You, what are you doing down here" exclaimed Sakura curiosity written all over her pale face.

"Are you Sakura?" asked Naruko a few steps in front of Sakura while looking at the medical bag in her grasp.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Sakura.

"Naruko" spoke Naruko looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Well, where's Sasuke, Naruko" Asked Sakura with a professional tone.

"In his room" said Naruko walking to the staircase.

Sakura gave a small nod before following Naruko up the staircase and to Sasuke's room door. Naruko entered the room and headed to the sleeping raven and reached out to wake him. Just as she was about to touch him, Sakura's pale hand reached out and stopped her. Naruko turned to look at Sakura, confusion swimming in her blue eyes.

"It's best he sleeps, he looks like he needs all he can get" she said before letting go of Naruko's hand.

Naruko nodded and stood at Sasuke's side as Sakura took Sasuke's arm from under the bed sheet and unraveled the bandage on Sasuke's hand carefully.

" Did you bandage this?" Asked Sakura once done with her task.

"Yes, I know it's not very good though" spoke Naruko looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's actually really good for a novice, how did you get so good?" Spoke Sakura while she inspected the wound before pulling supplies out of her medical bag on the floor.

"I was very clumsy when I was young and always hurt myself" said Naruko looking at Sakura as she began to stitch Sasuke's hand up.

"I'm glad to see Sasuke's in good hands then, he needs someone to care for him "said Sakura as she smiled up at Naruko.

"But he has you doesn't he?" asked Naruko

"I can't always be there with him" spoke Sakura giving Sasuke a gentle look.

"Aren't you Sasuke's girlfriend though?" Spoke Naruko catching the look Sakura gave Sasuke.

Sakura paused in her task and gave Naruko a bewildered look before giggling.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous" she said, amusement filling her emerald orbs.

"W-what, no" exclaimed Naruko waving her hands in front of her wildly.

A groan coming from Sasuke stilled both women as they turned to look at him. When he didn't wake they both sagged with relief before looking back at each other.

" why don't we continue this outside and let him rest peacefully" spoke Sakura as she gathered her equipment and placed it in her bag.

Naruko nodded before stepping out of the room with Sakura walking close behind.

"Would you like something to drink?" Asked Naruko as they walked to the kitchen.

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you" said Sakura as she sat at the kitchen island.

Naruko nodded before setting a glass of water in front of Sakura and sitting across from her.

"How's your wound doing?" asked Sakura, concern shinning in her emerald eyes.

"how do you know about my …wound" trailed off Naruko

"Sasuke brought me here to fix your wound when you first arrived here" said Sakura taking a sip of her water.

" Thank you for taking care of me" said Naruko with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke asked me to and I would do anything for him" said Sakura waving her hand around dismissingly.

Naruko frowned slightly at Sakura's words before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"So you are Sasuke's girlfriend" said Naruko looking at Sakura intently.

"Don't worry I won't steal him from you, I'm already committed to someone so you can stop glaring at me" giggled Sakura.

"I'm not glaring and I don't like that teme" huffed Naruko while crossing her arms over her chest.

" Right, anyway, Sasuke is just a very close friend of mine. I'm also his personal doctor employed by his brother to assist any members in his line of work" spoke Sakura looking at Naruko.

"You mean assassins" said Naruko spat.

"I'm guessing you know then, huh" spoke Sakura softly looking down at the countertop.

"It's the entire reason why I'm stuck here, of course I know" Naruko spoke flatly.

"Sasuke's not a bad person Naruko, he does what he has to in life and underneath his cold demeanor is a good man" said Sakura gently.

"He killed my fiancé" whispered Naruko darkly.

Shock was plastered all over Sakura's face as she looked at Naruko's down casted eyes before looking down at the cup in her hands.

" I don't know much about Sasuke's work but I do know that even though he may have blood on his hands, he would never harm an innocent person." Said Sakura looking up at Naruko.

"It's getting late and I must be getting back, please take care of Sasuke and if you notice anything wrong please call me, he tends to brush off certain pain as nothing" spoke Sakura getting up from her chair.

"I will, thank you Sakura" spoke Naruko also standing.

" Please take care of him" whispered Sakura before turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

Naruko walked towards the entrance of the kitchen and watched as Sakura let herself out. She let out a tiered sigh before making her way back to Sasuke's room. She opened his room door to find the raven-haired man still slumbering peacefully as she walked to stand next to him by his bed. Naruko gazed down at Sasuke as Sakura's words played over and over again in her mind.

"Did you really kill Sai? If so, why did you bring me back with you instead of leaving me?" whispered Naruko reaching up to once more place her hand on the pale forehead.

"Are you truly the monster you want me to believe you are," she whispered as she removed her hand from Sasuke's forehead and walked out of the bedroom shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**A cookie goes to all those who guessed that this chapter would be Naruko taking care of Sasuke. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed the interaction between the two. **

**Please don't forget to drop me a review or a favorite, I do enjoy those very much :D**


	6. Ch 6

Hello readers, I want to thank you for the new people who have favorite this story it means a lot to me. I'm sooooooooo sorry I waited so long to upload this chapter. I have no excuse this time but I put it off because summer got to me and I got lazy. It also didn't help that I would write these chapters when I would get bored in class and since I graduated I can't do that anymore xD. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's a longer one so hopefully it makes up for being so late.

Enjoy.

**Rated T :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto.**

* * *

Darkness covered every inch of space available as far as you could see. It was still and quiet yet there was a peaceful atmosphere within the suffocating darkness. There was comfort and a safe kind of warmth you would find strange within the embrace of the darkness. It was an ideal place to spend the rest of eternity in with no disruptions.

"Good morning Sasuke" greeting a bright and cheery voice

Just like that the comforting darkness shattered like a mirror into a million pieces and disappeared from existence. Sasuke opened one eye and groaned slightly at the sight of a cheery Naruko. He rolled over giving her his back while bringing the covers over his face and closing his eyes.

"Wake up Teme" spoke Naruko looking at Sasuke's back.

"Go away" growled Sasuke not opening his eyes.

"Teme, its time you wake up it's already noon" grumbled Naruko giving Sasuke's back a pointed stare.

"I'm still resting leave me alone" grumbled Sasuke

Silence greeted Sasuke instead of a response, which caused Sasuke to open his eyes. He lay there for a few seconds before rolling over and pulling the bed sheets off his face. A squeal was all he heard before he found Naruko on top of him with only inches separating their faces.

"What are you doing" spoke Sasuke somberly staring at Naruko's wide eyes.

"I was trying to rip those sheets off your face but you had to suddenly turn around like that and knock me down" she spoke rapidly as she sat up and looked away from Sasuke's curious Onyx gaze.

Sasuke stared at Naruko's lips while talking before raising his eyes up to her eyes and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You decided that getting on my bed was the best way to go about that," said Sasuke with a smirk.

" Any way you should go take a shower, you stink of sweat" spoke Naruko crinkling her nose.

"Hn, maybe I'll do that when you decide to get off me" he spoke emotionlessly while looking down at himself.

Naruko gave him a confused look before noticing that she was still currently sitting on top of Sasuke's torso. With a startled look she hopped of him and looked away from him as he stood up from his bed.

"I made breakfast already so come down when you're done" Spoke Naruko as Sasuke passed by her on his way to the restroom.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke before closing the restroom door.

Sasuke stood in the restroom not moving for a few moments until he heard the door to his room close. He stood there with a smirk on his face before turning on the water for his shower.

"So easy to tease" he spoke as he entered the shower.

* * *

Naruko stood in front of Sasuke's door with her back resting against it. She stood there with a bright red blush on her cheeks as she looked at the wall in front of her.

"What the hell was that" she spoke pulling at her pigtails in frustration.

She stopped after a moment and raised her hand to her heart to find it beating faster than normal. She fisted the shirt material above her heart as the events of what just happened flashed again through her mind. She shook her head as her cheeks began to color again before slapping her cheeks lightly.

"Stupid bastard finding ways to turn innocent things embarrassing" she grumbles as she moved to walk down stairs.

Naruko reached the kitchen and went straight to the stove and opened a covered pot resting there. She dipped a spoon in the pot before pulling it out and tasting the liquid, deeming it warm enough she took of the cover and put the spoon in the sink. She walked to the cabinets and pulled out a ceramic bowl and plate before returning to the pot on the stove. She poured the red warm soup into the bowl and set it down on the counter before walking over to the microwave and pulling some warm grill cheese sandwiches and placing them on the plate before carrying it to the kitchen island. She also removed a plate of French toast from the microwave and placed it on the island.

Naruko sat down in her own chair and waited until Sasuke came down from his room. She sat there staring at her French toast intently wanting nothing more than to eat it but not wanting to be rude and start before Sasuke arrived. She sat there for a good twenty minutes staring longingly at her food. She was too focused on her food that she didn't noticed Sasuke come into the kitchen.

"Dobe" spoke Sasuke as he walked into the kitchen.

Naruko flinched in surprise before turning to see sasuke sitting down at the chair opposite of her.

"It took you long enough teme, I swear you're worse than a girl" grumbled Naruko

"Hn," grunted Sasuke looking down at his food with slight surprise.

"Oh I thought you would like something light since you're still getting over your fever" spoke Naruko noticing Sasuke's surprise

"Hn" he grunted before starting to eat his food.

"So is there anyone else I should know about just incase something like yesterday happens again" spoke Naruko looking down at her French toast.

"No just Sakura" spoke Sasuke

"I see, well if I'm going to be living with you I think I deserve an explanation on what is it exactly you're involved with" spoke Naruko looking up at Sasuke.

"No" grunted Sasuke

"Why not" exclaimed Naruko.

"I'm not allowed to speak of it dobe" spoke Sasuke looking up at Naruko.

"So I have to be stuck here with you who does god knows what and pretend that I am not in any danger what so ever" she spoke angrily.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment while he looked at Naruko. He sat there deep in thought for a few seconds before speaking.

"All right then, you can ask me questions and I'll answer them depending what they are" grunted Sasuke as he dipped his sandwich in his tomato soup.

"Finally, some answers" spoke Naruko.

"There's a catch, I'll be asking you some questions too but you can't ask me questions about what I ask you" spoke Sasuke.

"Deal" spoke Naruko after a moment of contemplation.

"I'll go first, when did you first meet Sai," asked Sasuke.

Naruko gave Sasuke a weird look before answering.

"At a special event for one of my father's business partners about a year ago"

"Hn" spoke Sasuke

"Who exactly do you work for?" asked Naruko taking a piece of her French toast.

"I work under my brother for the government" spoke Sasuke.

"You have a brother?" asked Naruko surprised

"Yes, now how long have you been with Sai?" asked Sasuke

" A little bit more than six months" she spoke

" Do you work alone or with others?" asked Naruko

"I prefer to work alone, it makes it easier that way" spoke Sasuke

"When were you planning to get married?" he asked.

"How did you know about that?" asked Naruko looking shocked.

"Answer the question," said Sasuke

"We were planning to get married two months from now actually" she spoke looking down at her plate.

"Hn"

"How many assassins are there?" asked Naruko

"That's classified" spoke Sasuke.

"Ok, what's the name of your organization?" asked Naruko

"That's also classified," grunted Sasuke

"Does your brother run your group or does someone else do it?" She asked

"Classified" answered Sasuke

"Well what's your brother's name then" asked Naruko exasperated

"Itachi" spoke Sasuke

Just as Naruko was about to open her mouth to speak, Sasuke's phone gave a small beep, which silenced her attempt. Sasuke pulled his phone out and unlocked it to see he had a new text message. He opened the message up and read its contents before deleting the message and standing up. He took his plates and placed them in the sink before turning around to face Naruko.

"I have to go" spoke Sasuke

"What, you can't be serious you're not in the right condition to go out right now" spoke Naruko standing from her spot.

"Hn, are you worried about me, the horrible monster of a person" smirked Sasuke.

"W-What no, I'm just stating the obvious." Spoke Naruko defiantly while staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk grew even smugger as he walked past Naruko and headed upstairs.

"Right" he grunted as he left.

* * *

When Sasuke walked down stairs ready to go he found Naruko in the living room watching TV, with a slight frown on her face. He stood there at the entrance of the living room for a few minutes looking at the way the light played on her hair and face before walking into the living room completely.

"I don't think I have to tell you again not to leave the house, do I" spoke Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah I got it" she spoke dismissingly as she continued to stare at the TV.

"You're brother has arranged to stop by while I'm out to make sure you stay inside" he spoke.

"My brother is coming here" Naruko exclaimed facing Sasuke.

"Hn, he'll be here shortly" spoke Sasuke looking at his phone's clock.

"What are you wearing" spoke Naruko looking at Sasuke's attire.

Sasuke looked down at his khaki trench coat dark blue shirt and light beige pants before looking up at Naruko raising one of his eyebrows at her.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing" spoke sasuke

"You're not wearing black from head to toe," she said.

"Hn, that's because I don't need to" spoke Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"I thought that was the assassin uniform" she spoke sarcastically.

"It's not," grunted Sasuke.

The doorbell rang throughout the house and Sasuke walked to the front door and pressed the intercom button on the small screen located next to the door.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's me Kurama" spoke the voice through the intercom.

"Come in" grunted Sasuke as he pressed for the front gates to open.

"Why do you have key pads everywhere?" asked Naruko from behind Sasuke.

"Because they're secure" he spoke

"So anyone could open the outside from here?" spoke Naruko

" I wouldn't get any ideas, each key pad has a password in order to access what it controls and they're each different and only I know them" spoke Sasuke getting ready to leave.

"I wasn't, but wait" spoke Naruko holding Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke stopped and turned around to face Naruko as she ran upstairs. Sasuke stood in the doorway and waited for Naruko to return with a slightly perplexed look on his face. Naruko returned with a dark blue scarf in her hands before placing it around Sasuke's neck.

"You need to keep warm especially since it's winter" spoke Naruko looking up at Sasuke's face.

"…Thank you" spoke Sasuke as his gaze softened slightly before walking out of the door.

Naruko felt her heartbeat speed up again as she slowly made her way to the couch to wait for her brother to arrive.

* * *

Sasuke entered his sleek silver car and pulled out of his driveway and out of his main gates within a few minutes. He drove past the city of Konoha until the only things that were seen pass by were the blurred shapes of trees and small buildings that appeared every once in a while. He kept driving until he came across more buildings clustered together in a crescent shape surrounding the vast body of water that was known as Konoha's harbor. Sasuke came to a stop near the largest building located close to the harbor that also had the name Namikaze industries.

Sasuke stepped out of his car and headed out into the docks located behind the building. He made his way while observing the workers bustling to and from the docks while taking in any suspicious behavior. Once on the dock Sasuke passed by various shipment tanks labeled in various languages. He stood looking at one of the tanks for while that he didn't notice a person walking up to him.

"Are you Uchiha-san?" asked the man

"Hn" grunted Sasuke turning around to face the man.

The man nodded slightly and was dressed like the rest of the workers in the docks were, all in dark blue jumpsuits. His silver hair was pulled up in a high ponytail to be kept out of his way.

"Kurama-sama has informed us you were coming and instructed for me to show you around, my name is Watanabe Yuki" spoke the man.

"Hn, what happened with this tank right here" spoke Sasuke pointing at the shipment tank he was looking at.

"As you can see, shipment tanks come in groups of three. This is the only one if this type we managed to save." Spoke Yuki

"From the raiding's" said Sasuke.

"Yes, they were very frequent, it usually happened every time we got new shipments, although it's now become more random" He said

"Hn, what's in this tank" asked Sasuke

"These tanks contained various types of pharmaceuticals from around the country. I don't know for sure but I do know it contained some of the prescription methamphetamines and various other prescription drugs." Spoke Yuki.

"Hn, I see, lets see what else you have to show me" spoke Sasuke.

"Right this way Uchiha-san" said Yuki.

Yuki led Sasuke around the dock area and explained and informed him of all of the strange happenings occurring in the past couple of months. He showed Sasuke the various types of shipments that were targeted and had some of the workers who were on board the ships during the raid explain the attacks on them. Yuki brought Sasuke back from the docks and into the building, which serves as a distributing center and storage house. Once he showed Sasuke around the distributing center part of the building he brought him into one of the offices located in the first floor. They entered the office and Yuki pulled a map out of the top drawer of the desk.

"This is a map I have compiled of the areas our ships have been attacked" spoke Yuki spreading the dot-covered map.

"Why are there two colored dots?" asked Sasuke.

"The red dots are when the raids were fairly consistent and usually happened every time we had a new shipment that wasn't a very big one. The black dots are when the attacks began to happen randomly." Said Yuki.

Sasuke studied the dots on the map and the locations of them. He looked at the uniform cluster of red dots opposed to the sporadic black dots.

"When did the attacks begin to happen randomly?" asked Sasuke.

"Almost a month now" answered Yuki.

"A month?" whispered Sasuke

"Yes, why?" asked Yuki

"It's nothing, do you mind if I keep this map?" asked Sasuke.

"No not at all, I made a copy so you're more than welcome to take it" answered Yuki handing over the map.

"Thank you, I'll be leaving now" spoke Sasuke curtly reaching and taking hold of the map.

" You're welcome and have a safe trip back" spoke Yuki

"Hn" grunted Sasuke as he walked out of the office.

"A month, that's about the time Naruko has been staying with me" mumbled Sasuke as he made his way out of the building and into his car.

* * *

Naruko sat in the living room watching the TV but not really paying attention to what was currently airing. She sat impatiently while staring at the clock above the TV willing time to go faster so her brother arrived sooner. After a few minutes she gave up and flopped on the couch and closed her eyes. No sooner had she gave up waiting the doorbell of the house rang throughout the house. Naruko's eyes snapped open and she sprang from the couch and ran to the front door and all but ripped the door open. There stood Kurama looking business like in his tailored suit pressed to perfection.

"Kyuu-chan" Naruko gasped before flinging herself at Kurama.

"Naru-chan" Kurama chuckled as he hugged his sister tightly.

"I've missed you so much, we have a lot to talk about come inside" spoke Naruko as she pulled Kurama inside the house excitedly.

Naruko brought Kurama into the living room an sat him down on the couch before turning off the TV and facing him directly while patting the spot next to her on the couch. Kurama smiled lightly as he sat down in the offered seat.

"I missed you so much Kyuu-chan, how are mom and dad?" asked Naruko looking at her brother.

"I missed you too Naru-chan, it felt weird not having you around to talk my ear off while I worked, and mom and dad are fine. They miss you more everyday you're not home" spoke Kurama.

Naruko smiled at her brother before a frown overtook her face.

"Don't think that I've forgotten you and that are the ones who put me here in the first place just because you miss me" spoke Naruko.

"You have to understand that it's for your own good Naru," said Kurama with a sigh.

"For my own good! please explain to me how keeping me trapped with a total stranger who by the way is by far the most dangerous person I have ever met in my entire life!" exploded Naruko getting up from her seat on the couch.

"I know you don't think what were doing is the best for you but you don't know half of what's going on" spoke Kurama with a clipped tone.

"Then tell me what's going on, if this involves me don't I have the right to know what's going on?" spoke Naruko sitting back down and pleading with Kurama.

Kurama looked at Naruko's pleading eyes before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"The reason you're here under Sasuke's care is because of Sai" spoke Kurama.

"Sai? What about him?" asked Naruko

" He's not who you thought he was and father and I couldn't stand by and let you get married to him without doing anything" he spoke.

"What do you mean he's not who I thought he was" asked Naruko narrowing her eyes.

"Sai was using you Naru, he was using you for his own personal gain to get to our company and I doubt he loved you like he said he did" said Kurama, giving his sister a pitying look.

Naruko looked at the floor with an unreadable gaze before looking back up at Kurama.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore since he's dead now" she spoke in a low voice.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly at Naruko's words before reaching out to embrace Naruko. Naruko held on tightly to her brother as a few tears began to fall from her eyes.

" I know you loved him but that bastard isn't worth your tears" spoke Kurama as he rubbed Naruko's back.

" I feel so stupid for having believed in him when all the signs were there staring me straight in the face." She spoke as anger began to darken her crystal eyes.

"It's ok to admit it hurts, I know you love him and it must have been hard dealing with his passing" spoke Kurama softly.

Naruko listened to her brother before acknowledging that what she felt wasn't the pain she would have expected due to a love one. All she felt was anger, anger at being used to harm her family. Anger at having her feelings played with and lastly anger at her self for staying with someone who would often belittle her when it came to important matters.

Naruko pulled away from her brother's embrace and wiped the tear streaks on her face. She looked up at Kurama before smiling at him a genuine smile that she hasn't shown for a few months now.

"I'm fine Kyuu-chan, there's no need to worry about me anymore. How long will I have to stay here?" asked Naruko.

"I don't know exactly how much longer but I promise that when everything is over and done with I along with mother and father will personally come and bring you home" spoke Kurama with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that" said Naruko with a smile.

Kurama looked at his wristwatch before dropping his smile.

"I have to get going, it's getting late and I have a business dinner at eight" spoke Kurama standing up.

Naruko looked at the clock on the wall that read 7:30 pm before giving a small gasp.

"You're right you have to go now or you might not make it in time" spoke Naruko standing up and walking Kurama to the front door.

"Take care Naru-chan" spoke Kurama as he walked out the door.

"Be careful on your way back" spoke Naruko waving at Kurama.

Naruko stood at the door and watched until Kurama entered his car and pulled out of the drive way and drove off. She closed the door and stood there with her back against the door.

"It's been hours since Sasuke left, I wonder when he's coming home. I guess I should make dinner then" spoke Naruko as she pulled away from the door and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke was driving back to the main part of Konoha city as he came across a few outlet malls. A thought of Naruko crossed Sasuke's mind and before he knew it he was parked in one of the malls parking lot. Sasuke blinked before shaking his head and running a hand through his raven tresses.

"I'm only here because she kept nagging about my clothes not fitting her" spoke Sasuke to him self.

Sasuke got out of his car and walked towards the entrance of one of the stores while pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. Sasuke entered the store and walked up to the counter to talk to a young woman behind the register.

"Hello, how can I help you" she spoke looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, I would like someone to help me pick out a few things for someone" he spoke plainly.

"And what would these things be?" asked the woman.

"Everything a woman needs to live in a new house for a few months" spoke Sasuke shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

" I see, follow me sir" she spoke with a smile before walking off to the back of the store.

"First we'll start with some pants what kind of pants would she prefer, skinny, regular, boot cut or slim" spoke the woman picking up each of said Items.

"Hn, Skinny" spoke Sasuke.

"What size is she?" asked the woman

" Nine" said Sasuke.

The woman picked up five pairs of skinny jeans two in blue, the rest in black, red and white.

"Next, we need some shirts, what kind of shirts would she prefer, T- shirts or blouses" asked the woman.

"Both" said Sasuke bored.

"Alright, what size is she?" spoke the woman.

"Medium" spoke Sasuke.

"All right, I'll pick a few shirts her, why don't you go pick out a few sweaters and coats and I'll meet you there" spoke the woman.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke before walking over to the winter apparel.

Sasuke looked over the sweaters and picked a few hoodies in bright colors and some in dark colors. He picked up a few long sweaters with various prints and in stripes. He walked over to the coats and noticed a white double-breasted coat that looked very similar.

"Hn, she should like this one" he spoke picking it off the rack.

Sasuke continued to pick up a long, black, double-breasted coat with gray buttons and a high collar. He then proceeded to pick up a long gray coat with a bell shape bottom with black fur trim.

"Are you done?" asked the woman from behind Sasuke

"Hn" sasuke grunted.

"Good now there's one more thing we need, follow me" spoke the woman as she head to a different direction.

Sasuke followed the woman until he entered a section of a store he didn't think he would ever be in. The lady turned around and gave him a small smile.

"What kind of bra and pantie size is she?" asked the woman.

Sasuke just stood there staring at her with a blank look trying to ignore the awkward situation he was placed in.

"I don't know" he spoke shifting where he stood.

"Hmm well the pantie size we can guess from the jeans so we just need her bra size. Do her breasts resemble the size of a lime, orange, grapefruit or melon." Asked the woman with a straight face.

Sasuke stood there for a while and tried picturing the size of each fruit before thinking about Naruko before quickly thinking about something else.

"…Grapefruit" answered Sasuke while mentally thanking god he pulled his scarf up so that it covered his light blush.

"Wonderful, I'll pick a few pieces and you can head to the register" spoke the woman before beginning to pick bras and panties.

Sasuke walked away just as soon as he was told and headed to the register. He placed the items he had in his arms on the counter and let out a sigh.

"That dobe, always causing problems" he muttered.

After a few minutes the woman came back and placed all the items she had with her on the counter before proceeding to ring them up. She placed everything in shopping bags before accepting the Sasuke's black credit card. She handed Sasuke his credit card before handing him all of his shopping bags.

"Thank you for shopping here and have a good night" spoke the woman from behind the counter.

Sasuke said nothing as he walked out of the store and placed all of the shopping bags in his car's trunk. Once done, he wasted no time revving his car's engine and leaving the outlet mall. Sasuke turned on some classical music halfway home when he became tiered of the silence. It took about and hour for Sasuke to reach his home. He drove up to the gate before punching in the code on the keypad and entering through his gates. As he entered his home he missed the black car parked a few feet away in the shadows of the trees.

Sasuke pulled up to his driveway before turning of his engine and getting out of his car. He quickly gathered the shopping bags from his trunk before walking up to his door and opening it from the keypad. No sooner had the door clicked open Sasuke just had enough time to enter the house before he heard the drumming of running footsteps.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruko as she ran to Sasuke.

Naruko ran towards Sasuke only to step on the loose pant leg and trip once she was a few feet away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruko running to him and dropped the shopping bags as she came barreling into him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Naruko to prevent her from falling to the ground. Naruko closed her eyes briefly but opened them when she no impact came. She opened her eyes to find her face buried in Sasuke's chest. Flushing Naruko pulled away from Sasuke quickly and looked away missing Sasuke's faint blush.

"What took you so long" spoke Naruko still looking away from Sasuke.

"Hn, were you worried about me" spoke Sasuke with a smirk as he gathered the dropped bags.

"I was not worried about you!" spoke Naruko hotly as she turned to face Sasuke.

"Right" he said.

"What are those bags for" spoke Naruko, noticing the bags for the first time.

"Hn, you kept nagging about my clothes not fitting you so I got you some so you could shut up about it" spoke Sasuke handing all the bags to Naruko as he walked to the kitchen.

Naruko was shocked as she looked down at the clothes Sasuke got her before a small smile tugged at her lips. She quickly ran to the kitchen to find Sasuke serving himself the food she had made earlier.

"Sasuke" she spoke

"What" he replied looking at Naruko.

"Thank you Sasuke" she spoke with a bright smile on her face.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke, turning away from Naruko to hide his smile.

* * *

The black car hidden in the shadows by the front gate of the quiet neighborhood stood there for a few minutes. The pale man sat in his seat staring at the gate the silver car went through while playing with a cell phone. Soon the hands stopped fiddling with the cell phone before dialing a number.

"This isn't over Uchiha" spoke the driver as he turned on the engine and drove off into the night.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing Sasuke's awkward experiences xD. I hope to produce the next chapter in shorter time but if I don't you have my advanced apologies.**

** Please favorite and review**

:3


	7. Ch 7

**Hello there, it's been a while hasn't it. I'm sorry it took so long again for me to produce a new chapter but what can I say, summer does that to me. I hope not to continue to take as long to put up new chapters but the reality of the situation is that that isn't going to happen with school starting up soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your continued support.**

**Rated T :D ( just thought I should mention that there is violence that kind of is descriptive so if you want to skip ill give you a warning, although I don't think it's that bad****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the Idea of Naruto and I don't own the song or music video this fic is based off of.**

* * *

The rise of the sun brought morning along waking everyone from his or her sweet slumber. Sasuke and Naruko were not an exception to this, yet they both went about greeting the morning in a different way. Naruko upon waking jumped out of bed with a smile on her face and headed to her bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. Her shower did wonders to her already up beat mood as could be seen by the glow on her smiling face. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a crimson hoodie. Leaving her hair down, she stepped out of her room and headed down stairs.

Sasuke on the other hand ignored the seeping sunlight and decided that sleep was a much more important thing than having to deal with the new day. He buried his self under his bed sheets and decided to remain dead to the world for a couple more hours. Just as he was about to cross the line into the realm of sleep, a loud beep brought him back to earth. With a growl, Sasuke threw his covers off him and marched out of bed. He walked over to his desk and heard another beep come from his laptop. With a sigh, he dropped himself in his desk chair and opened his computer.

Opening his email he found a new email with no name or email address. Sasuke clicked on it and a video clip window opened up. He clicked on it to start and found himself, staring intently at the video. Soon loud beeps filled the quiet room as the video came to life to show hospital machines. The video focused on the machine making the noises that were counting a person's heartbeats. It soon panned out to show a man lying on the hospital bed. The man was unconscious with various tubes attached to his body. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, before quickly narrowing at the sight of the man on the screen. He was so focused on his screen he didn't hear the knocks on his door. The knocks became impatient and louder before the door busted open.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruko standing at the doorway fuming.

Sasuke flinched slightly before quickly slamming his laptop closed and turning to face Naruko.

"What" he grunted, trying to compose himself and his erratic heartbeat.

"Didn't you hear me calling you! I've been calling you down for ages" fumed Naruko with her arms crossed.

"Hn, didn't I tell you not to come into my room without permission" spoke Sasuke giving Naruko a heated look.

"Yeah well seeing how last time you didn't answer me you were half dead, I think I earned the right to enter when I please" she spoke lifting head up and away from him.

"You were worried about me weren't you" spoke Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"What! I…why…why would I be worried about someone like you" rambled Naruko with a light blush on her surprised face.

"I didn't know you liked me so much" answered Sasuke, his smirk becoming smugger by the second.

"Argh! You irritate me so much, just come down for breakfast" spoke Naruko turning away from Sasuke.

" Breakfast again? I'm touched," mocked Sasuke

"You teme!" shouted Naruko as she stomped down the hallway and down the stairs.

Sasuke's smirk fell as Naruko left and a serious look replaced it as he stared at his computer. Quickly walking to his nightstand he picked up his phone and began typing away before slipping the device in his sweat pant's pocket and leaving the room.

Sasuke stepped into the kitchen and found Naruko at the island sitting in front of two plates of food that were untouched. He took his seat opposite of her and picked up his utensils and began to dig into the omelet placed in front of him.

"So what were you watching so intently that you missed me practically waking the whole neighborhood trying to call you?" asked Naruko as she took a bite of her fluffy omelet.

"I don't have neighbors remember" spoke Sasuke with a smirk

"Don't change the subject on me," she said giving Sasuke a pointed look.

Sasuke fell silent and the playful air around them quickly dropped. He sat looking at his omelet before looking back up at Naruko with blank look.

"It's confidential," he grunted.

"You and you're damn confidentiality" grumbled Naruko as she continued to eat.

"Hn, I'm going back up stairs to get ready, do whatever it is you do when I leave you alone" spoke Sasuke standing from his seat and placing the dishes in the sink before leaving.

"That Teme, see if I worry about him again" grumbled Naruko as she continued her breakfast.

As she reached for another bite her hand halted in mid air as he eyes slightly widened as the reality of her statement crashed into her like a tidal wave.

"I wasn't worried about him, I was just curious about what he was doing…yeah that's it, he's always so damn mysterious about everything it's only normal" she mumbled as she stabbed her fork into her food.

"Oh who am I kidding I was worried, but it's perfectly normal to worry after that past accident. I'm just being a good person it has nothing to do with feelings for him" spoke Naruko shaking her head in confirmation.

Quickly gobbling up the rest of her meal she set off to wash her dishes and busy her jumbled up mind. She stood at the sink scrubbing at her plates while she let her mind wonder off.

'Why would I ever feel anything for that bastard, all he does is tease me and make my life more complicated' she thought.

'Besides he's dangerous and has killed people before with no remorse, a person like him is totally not my type' she thought nodding her head in agreement while closing her eyes.

'But he isn't all that bad, he did help me when I was wounded and hasn't done anything threatening to me while I've been here' she thought looking down at the soapsuds increasing from the running water.

She shut the faucet off and began to once more scrub the plate in her hands.

'I can't deny that he looks adorable while he sleeps and he isn't too bad looking while he's awake either' she thought.

Halting once again she shook her head to clear that train of thought while ignoring the warm feeling creeping across her cheeks. She looked down at the plate in her hands and noticed for the first time how long she had been scrubbing the same dish. Quickly rinsing the overly clean plate, she moved on to her utensils and Sasuke's plates, quickly washing and rinsing them. Once done, she made sure she left the kitchen spotless before walking away drying her hands on a paper towel.

As she exited the kitchen the doorbell rang stopping her in her tracks. She stopped to listen for Sasuke's footsteps but heard none. Figuring he was still busy getting ready she walked up to the front door and opened it. What she wasn't expecting to find on the other side of the door was a raven-haired man that looked like an older more business like version of Sasuke.

"Hello Naruko" Spoke Itachi.

"Who are you, How do you know my name?" asked Naruko narrowing her eyes.

"You're Kurama's sister, and my name is Itachi Uchiha" answered Itachi.

"Wait, you're Sasuke's brother!" exclaimed Naruko as her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, I have some business with my darling little brother I need to attend to" he spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, come in" spoke Naruko opening the door for Itachi.

Itachi gave her a small nod before entering the home; Naruko turned around to close the door when two men in black suits and sunglasses entered.

"They're with me" spoke Itachi seeing the distressed look that flashed across Naruko's face.

"Oh, well Sasuke's upstairs getting ready," answered Naruko looking over Itachi's security guards.

"That's fine, I'll wait for him in his office," replied Itachi as he made his way upstairs.

"He's defiantly the teme's brother" grumbled Naruko as she made her way to the living room.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room and walked straight into his restroom to take a nice warm shower. He took his time to make sure he was perfectly clean before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his hips. He walked into his closet and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of black socks. He quickly dressed and began the task of drying his hair, as he plugged the blow dryer in his restroom he heard the doorbell ring. He continued to blow dry his while taking his time.

Once done he moved to his bed and began to make his bed for the day, Sasuke made sure his bed was perfectly made with no wrinkles on the dark blue comforter. After completing his task he picked up his laptop and left his room and headed to his office, which he found his brother in, looking at his book collection.

"Itachi" spoke Sasuke as he sat down in his office chair and placed his laptop on his desk.

"So you finally decided to grace me with your presence little brother" answered Itachi with a smug smile as he sat in front of his brother.

"I knew Naruko would let you in" spoke Sasuke

"What if she didn't? " asked Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess you would have had to wait, wouldn't you" responded Sasuke.

"I thought I taught you better than that Sasuke" spoke Itachi with hint of playfulness in his tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother before giving him a serious look, which Itachi mirrored with his own.

"I received something this morning that I wanted to show you" said Sasuke while opening his laptop.

Sasuke turned his laptop to face his brother and watched his brother's face as the video he was sent that morning played for him. Itachi watched with a blank expression on his face before looking up at Sasuke.

"I thought you said he was killed" spoke Itachi.

"I thought so too but I guess I was wrong," said Sasuke with a frown on his face.

"Did you find out who sent it?" asked Itachi.

"No, but it doesn't matter I'm going to that hospital today to find him" spoke Sasuke lacing his fingers together and placing them in front of him.

"This is a trap and you know it, it's to specific to be a mere coincidence Sasuke, and how are you going to find out what exact hospital he's in" spoke Itachi leaning back further in his chair.

"Hn, I know it's probably a trap but I have to see this to the end, and I had Shikamaru hack into my email and take a look at it. He was able to trace where the video was sent from and it turned out to be the from Konoha's central hospital" answered Sasuke.

Itachi sighed before closing his eyes briefly; he took a deep breath before opening his eyes and standing up.

"I'll have some people on call should you need back up" spoke Itachi.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke in acknowledgement.

"Be careful little brother" spoke Itachi as he turned his back and walked out of the office.

Sasuke closed his laptop before standing up and taking it with him back to his room. He placed it back on his desk and moved to his closed to pick out a black coat with a high collar and a zipper on the far right side. He also pulled out a pair of black and white high top sneakers. Putting on his coat and shoes on, he walked out of his room and to his weapons closet and quickly unlocked the door. He picked up two handguns which his hid in his pants waistband and inside his coat. He also pulled out a couple of switchblades and ranging in sizes and hid them in the sides of his shoes.

Once armed, he made his way downstairs in time to see Naruko coming in from the direction of the front door.

"You're leaving too?" she asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"Hn, I have business to take care of" spoke Sasuke, avoiding Naruko's eyes.

"Don't worry, I know the drill. No running away and no destroying you're house, you can leave in peace" she spoke trying to ease Sasuke's conscious, mistaking his lack of eye contact with uneasiness.

"Hn," he grunted as he walked out of the house.

Naruko watched from the front window as Sasuke got into his car and drove out of sight. A sigh escaped from her lips as she walked away from the window and walked towards the back of the house. She opened the back door that lead to the back yard covered in snow.

"Please be careful," she whispered into the chilly winter air as she distracted herself by playing in the snow.

* * *

Sasuke arrived in Konoha Central Hospital in a matter of minutes. He parked at the back of the hospital parking lot before emerging from his car. Stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets he briskly made his way into the hospital. Once within the hospitals doors, Sasuke took a quick look at his surroundings and found many people wandering around the hallways. Locating the front desk he made his way towards the nurse stationed there.

"May I help you" spoke the woman looking up from her computer screen.

The moment Sasuke's eyes made contact with the nurse, her eyes widened as a rosy hue spread across her pale cheeks. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at the woman before plastering his famous smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm here to visit a friend, could you help me find his room" he spoke with a purr.

"O-Of course what's their name" stuttered the woman lowering her eyes bashfully.

"Sai" spoke Sasuke leaning on the desk.

"Last Name?" asked the woman looking up at Sasuke.

"He just goes by Sai," answered Sasuke looking down at the woman intensely.

"W-Well, there's four men with the name Sai in the system" responded the woman shifting from Sasuke's heated look.

"He came in because of a gunshot wound," said Sasuke in an impatient tone.

The woman typed away and clicked around for a few minutes before a look of happiness flooded her face.

"He's in room 230" said the woman looking up with a beaming smile.

"Thank you" grunted Sasuke walking away from the woman, ignoring her longing gaze.

"Pathetic wench" mumbled Sasuke as he waited in front of the elevator.

When the elevator opened its doors Sasuke was pleased to find it empty and stepped into it. When the elevator doors opened for the second time he was on the second floor. Sasuke walked out and began searching for room 230 while ignoring the few nurses and doctors roaming around the hall. As he approached room 230 he began to pull his gun out from his coat. Once in front of his destination, he quickly and silently opened the door and stepped in.

The room was empty with only the hospital bed with the curtain drawn in it. The only sound in the room was the echoes of the heart monitor beeping steadily. Sasuke pulled his gun forward ready to shoot as he walked forward. He gripped the bed curtain and swiftly pulled it back while pointing his gun to the head of the bed only to find the bed empty. Cursing while harshly throwing the pillow off the bed he punched the empty bed.

**-Violence up ahead, just a warning so I don't have to change the rating-**

The tiny click of the door opening caused Sasuke to turn around quickly and come face to face with a tall man in a white coat with orange hair and too many piercing to be a doctor. The man was quick to pull a gun out from his coat pocket and point it at Sasuke. Faster than a heart can beat, the man shot the gun as Sasuke dropped to the ground. Sasuke was quick enough to miss getting shot but not enough to miss the bullet from grazing him. Kicking out he managed to send one of the empty chairs in the room crashing into the man knocking him off his feet. Taking the opportunity Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet and shot the struggling man's hand causing him to drop the gun. Quickly shooting the man in the chest, Sasuke wrenched the door opened and ran out only to have a knife zoom past his face and imbed it's self into the opened door.

Sasuke whipped around to find the doctors and nurses he saw in the hallway were all holding weapons and blocking his exit. There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. Sasuke brought out his second gun and began firing at his approaching attackers. He weaved back and forth dodging countless knifes and various needles. He pulled out one of his knifes and with a flick of the wrist sent it sailing until it imbedded its self into the neck of a woman with short blue hair.

Sasuke watched the woman crumble to the ground before a man with long blonde hair threw something on the floor, which exploded flooding the room with smoke. Sasuke took a step back towards the open room watching the entire open hallway like a hawk. Suddenly a fist came crashing down on him from his right sending Sasuke to the ground and revealing a red haired man. Sasuke tucked his legs into a crunch position before jumping up. The red head pulled out a switchblade before running at sasuke. Sasuke shot the man's right leg to incapacitate him when another set of limbs appeared kicking both guns out of Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke swirled around to find another one of his attackers had been lurking in the smoke. Sasuke saw the glint of steel from the corner of his eye before turning around and swerving out of the blades path. Taking advantage of his momentum he pulled out one of his own switchblades and sank it into the red heads back. The man gave out a pained scream before the clang of metal was heard hitting the floor. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around the read head and pulled his blade out before using it to slice the man's neck open in one swift motion before dropping him with a slight squelch.

The smoke began to clear in time to reveal the long blonde haired man hurtling towards Sasuke. Both men were thrown to the bloody ground as the blonde haired man began to throw punches at Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands up to block most hits and flipped his body so that both men were periodically wrestling around the ground. The blonde haired man rolled them near one of the fallen guns and began to reach for it as he fought. Sasuke tried rolling them away but the man above him threw him a punch and reached for the gun. Sasuke recovered and launched himself on the man trapping him under his body. The blonde man twisted as Sasuke got hold of the gun he was holding. Both men struggled with the gun in between them glowering at each other ad they did so.

As the men stared at each other the gun went of with a deafening ring. Both men stared at each other in still silence. Both looked down and found the gun wedged between them pointing at the blonde man's chest as the material of his shirt slowly turned crimson. Sasuke watched as the man's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head and his arms went limp. Standing quickly, Sasuke surveyed his surroundings and found all his attackers dead. Not wasting anytime he fled the hallway using the staircase not wanting to take any chances with the elevator. Once at the first floor, Sasuke pushed his way through the crowds of frantic doctors and police officers he were making their way to the second floor. Once outside he walked at a quick pace to his car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot leaving a frantic hospital behind.

* * *

**-You can read now, FYI Sasuke had an ambush but he got out fine and a few people died-**

Naruko flailed around in the snow for a while making snow angels and snowmen along the fence of the back yard. After creating an army of snowmen she began to grow tiered and noticed it was beginning to get late from the dropping temperatures. Walking inside she pulled off her shoes and relished in the heat that was circulating through the house. She made a quick stop at the kitchen to make a mug of steaming hot coco before walking into the living room to lounge on the sofas. She turned on the TV and settled on watching a music video drama that was playing at the time.

"That guy looks like Sasuke," muttered Naruko as she took a sip of her coco while looking at the man wearing a trench coat and scarf.

The man on screen was standing in front of a car pointing a gun at two other men in a parking garage. They all stood each pointing at the other when the ring of a gunshot was heard behind them. All the men turned and noticed a crowd of armed men rushing into the parking garage and with a few quick glances a temporary truce was formed. At once two of the men turned around and began fire at the crowd while taking refuge behind the car. The third man ran behind the car where there was a woman crouched before quickly telling her to run to safety. The man wearing the scarf decided to take action and ran up from behind the car to the crowd of attackers and began to engage in hand to hand combat.

"Yup, definitely Sasuke" spoke Naruko looking at the screen.

Naruko began to inch to the edge of her seat as she followed the man who she dubbed "Sasuke" move around. She set down her mug of coco on the nearby coffee table to lace her fingers together in anticipation. One by one she watched the men he attacked fall to the floor while chanting "go, go" quietly.

"Oh no" she mumbled as a rough looking man with a scar walked out of a car and headed towards "Sasuke".

A loud gasp escaped her lips as the man shot "Sasuke" in the shoulder and he crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll.

"NO, NO, NO! He can't get hurt," she yelled as she watched with wide eyes as "Sasuke" writhed on the ground while grasping his bleeding wound in agony.

"What are they doing! Why wont they help him" she exclaimed in near tears.

Naruko buried her hands in her hair as she watched the bleeding man manage to twist his body to knock a man off his feet while on the floor. She watched with bated breath as the man who looked like the woman's lover was shot in the chest and slid down the car's side with a shocked face. Naruko felt a twinge of sadness but a sudden fear gripped her as "Sasuke" began to slowly drag himself across the floor and the sudden thuds of a heartbeat were heard.

Naruko brought her hands down from her hair to cover her mouth as her eyes began to get a little glossy. The sudden slam of the opening front door made Naruko jump off the couch in fright. She quickly turned on the living room light noticing for the first time how late it had gotten. She quickly turned off the TV and ran to the front door where she skidded to a halt as she saw Sasuke taking off his boots.

"S-Sasuke" She gasped as she looked at him from head to toe.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruko and noticed her glossy crystal eyes and horrified look.

"What happened? Are you ok, you're not hurt are you" she spoke in an emotional voice while checking Sasuke over.

"Hn, I'm fine" Spoke Sasuke watching Naruko's worried face.

"B-But you're covered in blood" she replied in a worried voice looking up at him with a face filled with mixed emotions.

"I'm fine, it's not mine, well most of it" he spoke as he wrapped Naruko in his arms and placed his chin on her head.

Naruko stilled before she began to tremble slightly, she gripped Sasuke's stained coat as she tried to conceal the stray tears that escaped her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you've fallen in love with me" he said with a smirk on his face, trying to lighten up the mood.

As expected, Naruko ripped herself from Sasuke's embrace and turned her back to him while holding her head up high.

"You wish Teme," said Naruko crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hn, every night" replied Sasuke with a smug face as he stepped around her.

"D-Did you just joke with me, I wasn't sure you were capable of that," said Naruko with a shocked face.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke walking up the stairs.

"You jerk," grumbled Naruko as she watched Sasuke leave.

"I guess next time I'll just come back dead" answered Sasuke with a carefree tone as he disappeared up the steps.

"You better not you asshole! I'm going to make dinner now so your prickly ass better be down here in half an hour" yelled Naruko as she stomped into the kitchen ignoring the tug her heart gave at what Sasuke said.

* * *

The shuffling of paper could be heard echoing softly in a dimly lit room. The room was filled with various amounts of bookshelves reaching about seven feet in height, each filled to the brim with books, aligned the outer walls of the room. In the left corner of the room sat a nicely polished mahogany desk. An older man sat at the desk shuffling through papers and writing things down in a couple of journals placed in front of him. A few knocks were heard before the man stopped what he was working on.

"Danzo-sama, he's here," answered a voice behind the closed door.

"Send him in" spoke the man sitting back in his leather chair.

The door opened and from it entered the pale raven man with a blank look on his face. Danzo waited in silence until the door was once more closed before he spoke.

"You're here, I take it that you're better now?" asked Danzo looking at the raven.

"Yes" answered the raven with a flat tone.

"Well then, to what do I owe your presence here to?" asked Danzo.

"That deal we spoke about, " replied the Raven.

"I understand, well what do you have in mind" spoke Danzo.

"How about I supply you with a share of Namikaze industries in exchange for the rights to do as I please with west Konoha, once you get elected of course." answered the stoic raven.

"Namikaze industries? That sounds like an interesting deal. All right I'll take you're deal, you know you would be a fine politician. How about you work under me when I get elected into office?" spoke Danzo.

"I'm not interested in politics, with that I'll take my leave" spoke the raven man turning away before stopping in front of the door.

"By the way, if you happen to have a certain Uchiha snoop his nose around you, don't harm him. He's mine to kill and mine alone." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Whatever you say, Sai" spoke Danzo to the retreating man's back.

* * *

**Yay a new chapter is over and done with. Please review and favorite and I hope to see you soon.**


End file.
